


Lets Lend a Helping Hand

by pineappleprincess (Gamerwalrus695)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bleeding, Cancer, Engagement, Established Relationship, Hospital, M/M, Sickness, worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerwalrus695/pseuds/pineappleprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as him just being to tired.  Then he would start complaining about getting intimate.  What freaked Clint out the most was that sometimes he felt to weak to even carry his bow, that just made him sad. Its horrible, I’ve never seen him this sad, it is like he is depressed.</p><p>other words Clint has cancer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Old North Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739153) by [BonitaBreezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonitaBreezy/pseuds/BonitaBreezy). 



> This is my first story ever so i hope its good

It started as him just being to tired. Then he would start complaining about getting intimate. What freaked Clint out the most was that sometimes he felt to weak to even carry his bow, that just made him sad. Its horrible, I’ve never seen him this sad, it is like he is depressed. 

So, I come in one day from work, loosen my tie, unbutton the top of my shirt, and loose my shoes. “Clint, I’m home,” I say as I am making my way towards the bathroom. I hear a little grumble coming from the pile of blankets on the bed. “Baby are you feeling alright,” I ask, already knowing the answer. A shudder from beneath the blankets is my only response. I am worried about him so much these days, he feels so sick even to go be with the Avengers, and they are worried as heck. I just rub Clint’s side and go off to the kitchen to do some work, completely forgetting about the bathroom until later.

“Phil?…Phil…PHIL!!!” I hear this, i drop my work and run towards our room as i hear a thump.  
“Clint, babe, what is it”  
“I’m bleeding,” he is near sobs, but I can not even see him, being all tangled in the blankets.  
“Baby where are you bleeding?” I see a puddle of blood staining into the white sheets of our bed.  
“My nose, my nose, my nose!!! It just wont stop!!!” Clint is in shear panic right now. What is wrong with him.  
“Baby, I can’t help you if you don't let me see,” Clint shuffles around until i can see his face. It is completely blood dripping out his nose and down his face. Everything from his nose down is covered. “Oh Baby, how, how long has this been bleeding like this?”  
“I dunno five minutes or so, I just woke up, I don’t like waking up covered in blood Phil, I’m scared, help me” Clint is whining so much, I can nearly understand him.  
“Jarvis, could you please call for an ambulance, and have them sent up here, also can you please alert the Avengers what is happening”  
“I will do so Agent Coulson.”


	2. The Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who left a kudos on the first Chapter. I know it was short but i just worked a lot on this Chapter to make it longer. Hope you enjoy

“Phil, what is going on, why is an ambulance coming here?” Natasha questioned as she rushed into the room  
“What can i do to help”  
“Man, you look terrible”  
“Thanks Tony”  
“Why is eye of hawk bleeding?”  
“Hawkeye, whats going on”  
“Guys please just give Clint some space!” I yell cause i mean, really he is going to get onto an ambulance the last thing he needs is to feel crowded by his friends trying to help. “Do you think you guys could leave the room and help the EMTs when they arrive” a chorus of okays and alrights “Hey Tasha do you mind staying here with us?”  
“I don’t mind, hey Clint” She shifts her attention towards the archer, a worried glance means everything. Means there is something seriously wrong with our favorite archer. “Hey Bae, Phil here let me take that,” she says and takes the rag that is blood sodded up to Clints nose. Clint’s eyes show everything, that he is scared, in shock and feels worthless. “Bae it’s okay, you will be fine, okay just stay with me,” Natasha looks around frantic, Clint looks like he is about to pass out “Where are the EMTs, I think he is loosing to much blood.”  
Hearing the sirens coming up closer to the tower makes everything feel a lot better “Agent Coulson, Sir would like me to inform you that the EMTs are in the elevator making their way up.”  
“Alright, thank you JARVIS. Clint you hear that your gonna get help.” I smile at him with slight tears in my eyes, he keeps worsening and is slipping in and out of conciseness. i have never seen him like this. “Tasha, think you could wait by the elevator and lead them this way.”  
“Yes,” she pops up off the floor, hands me the useless rag and swiftly moves towards the elevator.  
“Stay with me baby help is on the way,” Clint's eyes look useless like he has almost given up, “Has this happened before,” with that Clint looks away, “Clint, baby, tell me, has this happened before.” Clint’s eyes tear up as he nods his head “I take it just not this bad.” Another head nod followed by a sob. “Oh baby it’s okay, your gonna be just fine the doctors will take good care of you and make sure you are alright,” reassuring him with the rubbing of his side. “Agent Coulson, the medics have just exited the elevator and are coming your way.”  
“Thank you JARVIS, you hear that Clint they are here.” with that Natasha appears with the two medics, who rush over to Clint and start asking questions.  
“What is your name” Medic one, whose name tag reads Justin, asks  
Clint just responds with a very sloppy name sign, a C hand-shape tapping around his eye twice.  
“I’m sorry i didn’t know you were deaf,” he looks over towards me and asks “what is his name?”  
“It’s Clint.” I want to tell them that he is wearing his hearing aids but i seriously can not wait any longer for them to take him to the hospital.  
“How long has this been happening” Medic two, named Ashley, asks while untangling Clint from his mess of blankets.  
“We are unknown because he woke up with a puddle of blood around him on the bed, but he believes about five minutes before I found him.”  
“what is his blood type?” Justin asks  
“AB+”  
“What and when was the last thing that he has eaten?” Ashley asks, while loading him onto the gurney and making their way towards the elevator. I follow them.  
“He ate animal crackers maybe two days ago but has drunken plenty of fluids throughout the day.”  
“Has he recently been exposed to anyone with the flu, or did he recently have an infection”  
“He had a couple infections three months ago and has been feeling a little uneasy since then.” They are loading him onto the ambulance, while bystanders look on curiously.  
“Ashley i think the bleeding has stopped” Justin says  
“Thats good, you can remove that rag now. What is your relation to him?” She asks me.  
“I’m his fiancé” The ladies face lightens, but still has a sad look on her face like she knows what is going on with him.  
“Was he recently in a fist fight or just get hit in the nose real hard.”  
“None that i am aware, hey baby has your nose been traumatized recently?”  
A head shake and more tears are my only response  
“Clint, are you in any pain?” Justin asks  
A head nod.  
“Where is it”  
He moves his hand all around but mainly towards his joints. My poor man looks exhausted. Like all he wants to do is to curl up in a ball and sleep.  
“Lets alert the hospital that we are on our way and that we need blood and an interpreter.”  
I feel so bad for what i am about to do to Clint “Clint here is only 80% deaf in both ears and uses hearing aids, he signs as well as speaks so an interpreter is unnecessary at the moment.”  
“Sir, it is protocol for a hospital to alert an interpreter when a Deaf patient is coming in. Also by the look of it he is not speaking at this very moment.” I just want to yell at her but Clint just puts his hand on my arm, and gives me a look that says no. After a moment of our silent conversation I say “Alright lets go with an interpreter just to be safe.”  
“What is Clint’s full name”  
“Clint Barton” Now we have just arrived at the hospital, and they are unloading him.  
“What is your age?”  
“43”  
“Okay Ashley what do we got?” some older looking male asks, he is probably the doctor.  
“Forty-three year old male, named Clint Barton, came in with persistent bleeding of the nose, complaining of pain everywhere mainly in the joints, had a couple infections in the past three months, no close contact with the flu. Blood type is AB+, and he is Deaf.”  
“Alright thank you Ashley, lets get him admitted and send down Dr. Nox from Oncology, and give him two pints of blood.” “Sir, what blood type is he” “AB+, so anything goes”  
Oncology? I think my heart just sank and the look on Clint’s face is terrified.  
“Excuse me, do you think he has cancer?” Cancer how can that be he always is in the top shape and is never sick.  
“I’m fairly certain Mr.?”  
“Coulson, Phil Coulson.”  
“May i ask how you know this man?”  
“I am his fiancé” I don't care how many times i say it, it will always make me feel all gidy inside.  
“Could you please sit down in the waiting room and try to remain call and contact his family.”

 

***

I followed the signs that lead towards the waiting room and plop down in one of the cheap seats. “Hey can you turn this up?” someone asks. I look around and see the T.V. with an image of the Stark Tower and a news reporter on screen.  
“Thank you Johnny, hi I’m Suzy Rein, and i am here at the Stark Tower or other wisely know as the Avengers Tower. We have heard recent reports that one of the brave men who helped save our city back in 2012 was rushed to the emergency room viva ambulance. It is currently unconfirmed who it was. However, some bystanders said it was Captain America and others say its just a worker, but one man said it could be the mystery Hawkeye that we have not seen in awhile.” The feed cuts towards the doors of the tower where Tony and the rest of the Avengers where leaving, the reporter rushes over there “Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark. Who was the man that was sent to the hospital?” “No comment” “Why was he sent there?” “No comment” “Have you heard of an update?” “Listen lady would you just shut up, one of my closest friends was just rushed to the hospital, I have other important things to worry about then worry about your report.” They show Tony walk away and you can see Natasha’s eyes glaring at the reporter. “Well, I’m stunned for that, back to you Johnny.” and with that the image switches back to the news anchors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks don't forget to leave a comment or a kudos.
> 
> If you have any idea how i could make this better please tell me.


	3. Secrets reviled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a full day of research, to write the rest of the story. so i hope it turns out well

I’m sitting in this waiting room for what seems like decade, wondering when they are going to clean Clint up and allow me back there to comfort him. At my side currently is Natasha who is one of Clint’s closest friends she has her hand on my knee and gently squeezing it. All of the Avengers are silently talking together Tony and Steve side by side talking softly to keep their minds off of what is truly going on. Bruce is stroking Tasha’s hair whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

When the doors to the waiting room open, everyone in close proximity looks towards the doors. At the doctor who just walked in. “Mr. Coulson?” 

“I’m here, Doc, how is he?” That wasn't that long was it, for them to clean him up, he’s okay. Did he lose to much blood? Did he die? oh god.

“Clint, is currently stable but we want to run some blood tests. We are also wanting to do a bone marrow aspiration. Those test results will take anywhere from two to three weeks.” The Doctors face, looked at me with sympathy.

“Does he have cancer?” I sure hope not. I have no idea what i would do with Clint having cancer we would have to push our wedding back awhile at least until he gets better.

“We are fairly certain that he does, but to figure out his treatment plan we need to run all the tests that we can. Figure out what type and stage this is. Upon waiting the results we need to keep him for observations.” 

I need to see him. I need to make sure that my baby is okay. He needs me. I need him. I need Clint. and he needs me.

“Am i allowed to see him now?” Please say yes.

“Yes you may, but, only you for now. He seems to be mortified of what happened.”

“Alright thats okay, um, where is he?”    
“If you go out those doors and follow the yellow line to the right, there should be an elevator, take the elevator up to floor five. Look for hall B. His room number is B536.” B536. B536. B536. I can remember that.

“Thank you doctor, thank you for everything you are doing.” I first walk over to the guys, them all staring up at me with expecting news.

“Clint has been admitted into the hospital for observation. Um, the doctors think it might be cancer, but they wont tell me more,” I cant even look them in the eyes. My head is down, my hands are trembling. Tears are threatening to spill over. I can not and will not let them see me like this i have to be there for Clint.

“Phil, did you just say cancer?” Natasha voice shakes as she asks, “Are we able to see him?”  
“No, I'm sorry but the doctors will only allow me to see him for right now. Clint is kind of spooked with the whole thing.” Natasha nods her head with an mm-hm. 

“Do they know what kind it is, Phil?” Banner asked curiously. 

“No, I'm afraid not Dr. Banner, I'm afraid not.”

“Do you know when we can see him?”

“They never said anything about that yet Steve. I'm sorry.”

“What is cancer Son of Coul?”

“Thor, cancer is a very bad disease, that just seems to take you from the inside out, it can start in one place and spread through out the body slowly killing you into a painful death. Or there can be treatments to help you battle against the enemy and take over and win. We want Clint to win if this is cancer.”

Meanwhile, Tony is sitting in a chair, hugging his knees. He is oddly silent and not even focusing in on the conversation. Its like even a slight mention of Clint being sick, is making him sick. 

***

“Thank you,” I say to the nurses who are leaving after cleaning me all up. One of the nurses whose name i don't know, turns around.

“You know Mr. Barton, you should get some sleep, there are going to be a lot of tests tomorrow and you will be exhausted from them, I suggest sleep.”

“I cant sleep knowing that my fiancé is probably roaming these halls looking for me, I am going to get into so much trouble for this.” I say, knowing that Phil will be very upset that i didn't tell him sooner. The thing is, that i was just scared that my cancer was back and i did not want to go through all of this again. Not with my wedding in five months. 

“Well, I'm sure she will be very understanding, if you sleep for the night.” Oh he would hat that.

“He,” I say, as she is turning around to leave the room.

“I’m sorry?” she asks with furrowed eyebrows

“He, my fiancé, is a he, not a she, i love him so much.” I believe saying this with a smile on my face, will help me get through this.

“Oh well, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Congratulations, whens the wedding?”

“About five months from now,” Five months from now we will both be walking down the isle Natasha being my best man walking down the isle with me. Fury walking with Phil down the isle along side his mom, Mama Coulson. I can not wait for this to happen.  
“Well, I hope i get an invite.” She says with a light pat on my shoulder.

“Im sorry, but, I do not know your name.” I look up at her, “How am i suppose to invite someone if i do not know there name?”

“My name is Clara, Nurse Clara.”

“Well, Clara,” I say with my sweet charm “I cant wait to get to know you more.”

“I hope you don't get to know me too well, you have such a nice charm to you.”

“Can i ask whats wrong with me, and where I'm at?” I have a very good thing about where i am, but, i need to make sure.

“Sweetie, you are in the cancer ward. The doctors are gonna run some tests. But they are fairly certain that you have a form of leukemia.” I start crying because i don't want to go through this again. i hardly remember going through it the first time but i know that it was very lengthy. “There are people you can talk to about this life a therapist, or even your fiancé. Close friends can even help you through this.”

“NO! I don't want cancer. That means its back, I don't want it to be back. I beat it once and I don't want to go through this again.” I run my hands through my hair and grip on like i grip onto my bow when i jump of a building. Tight. 

“What do you mean back, were you in remission?” what do you think its back means. I wanna yell this at her but i can't find the energy.

“I mean I was diagnosed with AML M2 when i was two, I fought with it till i was seven. and when they told my parents I was in remission they were ecstatic. They went to go pick my brother up from a friends house so that they could all come take me home for good.” I say with a frown, “But, that never happened because on their way to get my brother they crashed their car and it killed them both. I don't want to go through that again. Please.”

***

I was walking down to go talk to Clint, to go soothe him, when i here him talking in his room. I hear an entirely new story. One i have never heard before. One Clint never even felt like mentioning, to me. 

He never told me he had cancer growing up. Never mentioned it.

Clint is having a relapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see anything that needs to be corrected please tell me.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugg. I'm stupid one night weeks ago i stay up writing apparently and forgot about it. Then today i finally have an idea for chapter four and realize that it is already written.

I am curious as to why the love of my life has never mentioned his cancer to me before. I wonder if Natasha knew. If she didn't, she might kill Clint. Would he have ever told me. I mean what if he never told me and we got married. Then he… Why am i even worrying about this Clint would have told me when he found the right time. Right?

Would it be awkward if I walked into Clint’s room, at this very moment. Like when he and his norse are talking bout this. How would he feel if i have been eavesdropping on him. 

Now I'm freaked.

Any way i decide to walk into his room a while after the nurse left.

“Hey Baby,” I say to Clint as i run my hand through his hair with a little grip. “How are you feeling?” Smiling with an eye crinkling smile, I grab a hold of his hand that is not attached to the IV drip. And just hold staring into the ocean of his eyes, I can see everything that he has been through. What he his afraid of and what is happening to him.

“I’m fine, the nurses here are real nice, Nurse Clara is my favorite. I don't know if you saw her, but, she was the one who left my room last.” There he goes smiling that happy smile. But his smile does not reach up to his eyes. His eyes are sad.

“So, what were you two talking about?”

Clint tosses his IV hand in the air. “Uh… just about my past, they wanted to make sure that my medical history was up to date and all.” I know when Clint is lying to me. He tries to look into my eyes but he can never hold eye contact for long. He will always look for a random object in the room to distract himself from the conversation.

“Thats good” A reply he knew was coming, “Did she say anything about what might be wrong with you?” 

“They said they were gonna bring an oncologist down tomorrow morning to see me, and they might run some tests and Phil…” He pauses and looks at me.

“What is it.”

“I’m scared. I don't want cancer.” 

“I know, come on scoot over.” 

Clint moves over with a heave and I lift up his blanket and just cuddle him. Held him while he cried. That night Clint cried himself to sleep.

***

Clint and I get woken up by a nurse who comes in to check Clint’s IV bag.

“Hi, I'm nurse Clara, and you must be Clint’s fiancé.” She says with a smile. She also eyes the way I'm sleeping as if it is odd that I am sleeping in a bed with Clint. Is she uncomfortable with the whole we’re gay and gonna get married thing? she better not be, Clint really likes her.

“Yes, I’m Phil.” 

“Well, you do know that you can not sleep in a hospital bed with a patient right. We can not risk one of you falling off and getting injured then to later sue the hospital.” Okay that makes more sense now then it did before. “So, do you think you could move, and if you want I can bring a cot into the room, for when you decide you want to stay here.”

“Oh yeah, of course.” I slowly move off of the bed into the plush green chair next to his bed. “Do you know when we will be meeting up with the oncologist?”

“I believe it is around noon, but, i will go check for you.”

“Alright, thank you.”

Clint starts to giggle. “Whats so funny.”

“You, your funny, even when we are not at work, your always trying to keep on schedule.” Oh crap, i forgot.

“Hey,” Clint looks over to me “Im going to step out and call Fury, just tell me what the nurse says when i get back, okay.”

“Okay”

“Love you” I kiss on top of his head and he smiles up at me. God i just love that smile of his. “Ill be back shortly”

“Okay, love you too.”

***

I decide to walk outside of the hospital. In order to do that i have to walk through the waiting room. I suspect to see no familiar faces except of course Natasha’s but since the world seems to be wanting everything to go wrong around me. It os crowded with reporters. 

The avengers are still there waiting for the good news on Clints well being. I tell them that he is doing fine and that we have an appointment to go to later in the morning. But, other than that i don't socialize. I just walk past them and through the front entrance.

I pull out my phone and hit Fury’s contact. 

The phone rings twice before he picks up.

“This better be about the news Cheese.”

“It is, it seems Clint will be admitted into the hospital for quite some time.”

“And?”

“Well, thats just it, Clint wont be able to make it into SHIELD if he is in the hospital.”

“Well, we can just move him into the SHIELD med bay.”

“I don't think we can Marcus”

“Why is that, that man hates hospitals, we all know it, he could just escape at any moment if they let him.”

“Nick, thats just it. Clint cant leave, we have an appointment with an Oncologist at noon,”

“A cancer doctor, what the hell is going on Phil.”

“He was rushed to the ER with a profusely bleeding nose, Nick he passed out due to blood lose. Everyone seems to think its cancer. and apparently, Clint had Leukemia when he was younger. He never told me this, now I'm freaked out. There are reporters everywhere, and i just want them gone” That all just came out in a rush, dammit he did not need to know all this.

“So, Barton is in the one that is spread all over the news.”

“Yes, he is, do you think it is okay if, like i don't come in today or tomorrow.”

“Take all the time that is needed, Cheese. You need to take up all of those vacation days that you haven't taken in six years. Spend some time with your boy.”

“Alright thank you, sir.”

“Coulson, how are you doing?”

“You know, I thought i was doing well but then with the whole Oncologist meeting I'm kind of scared, like i dont know what to do with him. What are we gonna do about the wedding. You know what, I’m gonna go back into the room with Clint now, bye.”

“Bye Cheese, good luck.”

***

I walk back into Clint’s room. and there is a young woman, who i have never seen before. She is slightly short with long blonde hair. She is sitting in the green plush armchair next to Clint. He is sitting upright cross legged with his arms on his knees. Which lets say hospital gowns do not look well while sitting cross legged.

“Hey, Phil, this is Dr. Nox, the oncologist. Apparently the Appointment is at nine so like it started like ten minutes ago. We have been talking about certain tests they will run to see what is wrong with me.” He sighs at that. seems kind of bummed. “Dr. Nox, this is Phil, the guy i was just telling you about.” I lean in to kiss Clint on the head, And he turns his head up to smile at me.

“Nice to meet you Dotor Nox. Im Phil Coulson.” I hold out my hand and she takes it.

“Alright lets get started with all the test options.” She starts rambling off all these tests that we will run. She also makes plans to run a couple of them tonight. Because it seems like it has progressed to a far stage. “Now, Clint, You told the nurse that you had Leukemia, correct.”

Clint looks over at me with a bit of disappointment and wonder on his face like how is he going to explain to his fiancé that he had cancer growing up. After a sigh with a slow shrug he agrees.

“Do you remember how old you were when you were first diagnosed. And how long you battled for.”

“I was first diagnosed when I was two and then when I was seven I went into remission.”

“And what type was it? Do you remember?” 

“I believe it was Acute Myeloblastic Leukemia with maturation. its was M2. Im sure.”

“Alright, well if you want ill give you a couple hours to yourselves before we start the tests. When we do a nurse will come into the room and prep you. We already took blood samples today, We will test those and then we will test the bone marrow aspirations and biopsies within a couple of days.”

“Alright, Thank you Doc.” Clint waves bye and looks over at me with a grimace. “Okay let me just say, I never thought I would of have to tell you.”

“You think that I wouldn't want to know. I even asked about your life before your parents died. Clint.” I grab a hold of his his. I could never be mad at him. Not when he is like this. “Just please, tell me that Natasha knows. Cause id hate to see her wrath.”

Clint nods “Yeah she knows. I had a scare several years back. She took me to a hospital and it all came back clean.”

“So maybe this isn't cancer?”

“I think its cancer Phil, what else could be doing this that has all the same symptoms of leukemia?”

“So, what do we do now?”

“Well, ill be damned. Agent Phil Coulson does not know what to do.” Clint says chuckling at his very own comedy.

 

“I really don't know Clint. Im scared and afraid. I don't want to lose you.” Clint drags my head into a hug and soothes me. Shouldn't it be the other way?

“We will get through this Phil, I promise.”

Clint and I sat like this forever until the nurse came into prep him.

***

By the end of the day Clint was exhausted from the surgery and in pain. He slept most of the time and did not want any one other then Nat and I in the room with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think.
> 
> What do you want to happen.


	5. home coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the major delay. I hd writers block and then I kind of forgot about the story. Im so sorry to all of you
> 
> Warnings.
> 
> mentions of vomiting(but not much)

After an entire months stay in the hospital.

Clint was able to go home. 

He had already started his Chemotherapy a week ago and is responding well. Although he has had some side effects from his chemo. Like loss of appetite and diarrhea and then constipation. 

I know absolutely nothing about the treatment plan that Clint is on except for the fact that he is taking a drug combination of ADE? What ever that means. I am no Doctor.

“You ready to go home?” I ask. While folding up a couple of our belongings. I look over at Clint, who is currently putting on a shirt. You can see the circular outline of the chemo port on the right side of his chest.

“Oh yeah. I cant wait to lounge and watch dog cops.” His Purple tee clinging in all the right places it makes me smile. “Have you signed the discharge papers? Im ready to leave this hell hole.”

“Yes I have. We leave whenever you are ready. Just tell me and I will get a nurse.” His duffle is tossed on the bed. He looks over at it and then up at me. “You want me to get her now don't you.”

“Please” That stupid grin of his. He always does. By far properly the only semi hideous part of him. 

“You should sit down, and drink some water while your at it.” The doctors said that he should feel fatigue, So standing for long periods of time is not the best suitable right now. Not at least until we figure out all of his side effects. 

“You should try water with the effects of chemo. Its disgusting. It tastes like metal. Everything does. So sad”

Making my way out the door to the nurses station, where I see Clara. She is Clints favorite nurse here. She has kicked out all the news reporters and made sure that Clint was able to keep up on his dog cops episodes. 

I think by now the entire world knows what is going on with Clint. There have been news stories on him and even people trying to score an interview with him.

***

“Good morning Clint” I say as I walk into his room with a wheelchair. I make sure that I sanitize my hands before pulling him into a hug. Im sure going to miss the kid while he is gone.

“Hey, Clara. Good morning to you too. So your going to be discharging me.”

“Yes I am. But, first I want to make sure you know what to do at home. Okay?” Both the men nod. “Alright so first things first, when ever you are in an unsanitized area make sure you have this mask on.” I say whilst handing Clint a box of medical face masks. “Also wash your hands frequently, we don't want you to get an infection, always keep sanitizer in ever room in the house.” I look over at Clint directly. “If you feel like you have a fever tell someone, we want you to live. Phil, if he doesn't say anything about a fever but he looks sick call an ambulance please. Remember a fever above 100.5 is bad. Okay I think that it is it, ready to go.”

“Hell, yea” 

“Then, pop a squat and I will take you to the entry.” Clint sits down in the chair. While Phil grabs their duffel and swings it over his shoulder.

We walk out the room towards the elevator. I notice Clint fumbling with the box of masks. “Clara? How long will I have to wear these masks for?” He looks up and over his shoulder at me.

“Id say about three weeks, you should be good by then, everyone you normally are around should be used to the idea.” Clint pushes the button for the main floor. Its not that long of an elevator ride. Just one quick drop and now I'm wheeling him to the entry where a car is waiting for him. “You should put the mask on now. Once you leave a hospital your in a germ zone.”

“Okay,” He puts the mask on slowly then looks back at me “Happy, now I wont get sick.”

“You better not, I only want to see you for your chemo sessions.” A black rolls royce pull up and a man with curly black hair gets out, of the drivers seat to open the back door. 

“Thanks for picking us up Happy” 

“Phil, its not a problem, anytime you need me ill be there. Its my job.” He smiles at everyone including me “Hello I'm Happy”

“Im Clara, nice to meet you. Make sure you take care of my superhero.”

“Dont worry I will and the Avengers will” 

Clint gets in the car with assistance from Phil, then he slides in on the other side so he is right next to him. 

“See you on Friday” Clint shouts out the window

“See ya then” 

I wave.

Then they are gone.

***

We get closer and closer to the tower. So close that I can see the top. 

The entire trip home is uneventful, however I do rest my head against the window when I start fell queazy. I close my eyes with the hope it goes away. It doesn’t.

Phil pats my knee, “What?” I groan

“Look outside”

I can see the entire tower now. Not that exciting, but, what is exciting is the crowd.

There is a sea of purple flooding the streets. People with posters that say welcome home. Some say get better soon. and some just say Hawkeye.

But that is not just it. The crowd is all wearing the same shirts. A purple TShirt with a large black arrow going down across, just like a sash. The shirt itself says ‘I shoot for Hawkeye’ the ‘I shoot for” part is typed above the arrow and ‘Hawkeye’ is down alongst the bottom. and on the sleeve there was an orange ribbon.

“Welcome home Clint” Phil smiles over at me.

I'm in shock. “Did you plan all of this?”

He shakes his head “No, someone emailed Tony and said they wanted to welcome you home, It was put in the papers and advertised on television.”

“This is amazing… I don't know what to say” 

“Dont say anything yet, if you want to say something we can get you an interview to where you can thank everyone. if you want”

“Okay, i like that…How are we gonna get inside, the door is blocked?”

“There are cops waiting along with everyone else.”

“So, I have to push through a crowd?”

“No, no we blocked off a path from where the car drops us off to the lobby off the tower. There are also gonna be reporters lined up Clint, just ignore them, you look exhausted.” I am exhausted even though I woke up three hours ago, my body feels like it could sleep for a day. “Here, drink some water” Phil hands me a bottle of water and pulling my mask down to my chin I take a couple of sips and pull it back up. 

“Thanks”

The car comes to a complete stop. And Happy rushes out the door and over to my side, where he opens it for me. Phil is already by my side by the time I get out. 

Phil grabs my hand and pulls me up. He knows that I am exhausted, I was half asleep when we started driving. Thankfully for Phil, he allows me to lean into him. Our arms wrapped around each others waists and my head resting in the nook of his shoulder.

“Hawkeye, Hawkeye over here!!!” Someone yells I swing my head around far to fast. Now there are somethings that doctors are right about. They gave me a heck ton of pills which I don't know what to use them for. but i feel I should of taken them. 

Cause right after I spun my head, I puked all over the place. I didn't have time to pull my mask down until after I started. But, there I am on my hands and knees on the ground spilling all the contents of my stomach out. Emptying it completely. In front of news reporters and others who have wanted to welcome me home. 

I start crying, this is embarrassing and disgusting. I put my mask back on. My face mask is covered with pink vomit and I can feel it running down my chin, I can feel it in my nose. This is horrible. I want to go hide, away from these people, I just tuck my head into my arms and lay there on the ground. I don't care what people say anymore, i just don’t.

The chanting of Hawkeye along with a lap to every syllable draws me out of my thoughts. 

“Come on Clint, lets go get you cleaned up.” I am now aware that Phils hand is gently rubbing my back in soothing circles. He grabs me by my elbow and slowly yanks me up. The motion makes me nauseated but i hold it in. I hold it in until i make it up to our floor and in the safety of our bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you want to contribute an idea for the story just leave a comment


End file.
